Love or Fate
by tvdspnlover
Summary: Kassidy never fit in with her adoptive family, but when her mother died she came running back. Her guilt motivated her to try to keep the only family she ever had from falling apart, but when the Gecko brothers get involved things get complicated. She finds herself fitting in with the dangerous brothers, and maybe even finding love along the way. Seth/OC
1. Dysfunctional Family

Kassidy groaned as she heard her adoptive father begin singing another verse of whatever was on the radio. She was pretty sure she was in hell.

"Jacob, can you keep it down a bit?" Kassidy rolled her eyes.

In response he only began singing louder, and gave her a quick grin before turning back to look at the road.

"He seems happy" She mumbled to Kate.

"You're back…why wouldn't he be?" Kate replied.

"Can we please just go one day without you bringing this up?" Kassidy groaned.

"Bring what up? How you abandoned your family?" Kate scoffed.

"I see you've taken up the spot of rebellious child now" Kassidy stated.

"Make jokes as much as you want, it's not going to make you feel any less guilty for running out on us" Kate pointed out.

"I'm here now" Kassidy insisted.

"Maybe's it's too late" Kate suggested.

"As long as we're breathing, it's not too late" Kassidy retorted.

A moment later Scott, her younger brother, exited the toilet, as both girls grimaced at the smell he let out.

"Scratch that…we're not going to be breathing in a minute" Kassidy exclaimed, throwing a pillow at Scott.

"Good lord, light a match" Kate grumbled.

"It's only going to get worse. By the time we get to Mexico, this thing is going to be running on a whole different type of gas" Scott grinned.

"You're disgusting" Kate told him.

"I'm awesome. Like these guys. The sacred one. The hurricane" Scott announced, holding up a magazine with wrestlers on the front.

"Can you even read that?" Kate frowned.

"I like the pictures" Scott shrugged.

"Eres un idiota" Kassidy shook her head.

"English please" Scott insisted.

"I said you're an idiot…idiot" Kassidy smirked, as Scott threw the pillow back at her.

Kassidy laughed as she heard a message ping on Kate's phone, and with a mischievous smirk she grabbed the phone from her younger sibling.

"Psalm 46, verse one? Jesus, Kate. You're an embarrassment sometimes" Kassidy mocked, showing Scott who laughed with her.

"Give that back…please" Kate insisted, trying to remain the rational sibling.

"You're like a Freudian test case, you know that? Preacher's daughter in love with boy who texts bible quotes" Scott went on, as Kassidy threw her phone back at her.

"You write stupid elvish poems" Kate responded.

"And you're basically dating dad" Scott pointed out, as Kassidy giggled and gave him a high five.

"Gross! Remind me again why mum and dad travelled halfway across China to adopt you?" Kate questioned, as she kicked him.

"Hey, what's going on back there?" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry, Jacob! I'll keep these kids under control" Kassidy called out, seeing them both roll their eyes.

"You're eighteen months older than me" Kate stated.

"Eighteen months? Could you be any more pretentious, Katie-cakes?" Kassidy mocked, as Kate then threw the pillow at her.

"So, has he told you where we're going yet?" Kate couldn't help but ask a minute later.

"Nope" Both her siblings shook their head.

"Don't you want to know?" Kate insisted.

"Not really" Scott shrugged.

"But this whole trip is totally schizo" Kate suggested.

"Yeah. 'Cause you've been so normal since Mom died, right? It's been just six months. People get weird when someone dies" Scott explained, referring to Kate's rebellious ways since their mum passed away.

"Weird like cutting your hair off or getting drunk and stuff, not buying a junky R.V., kidnapping your kids, and running to Mexico" Kate exclaimed.

"All right. We're not running. And he didn't kidnap us. He just...needs a break" Scott informed her.

"What do you think, Kassidy?" Kate asked, noticing her sister had been quiet.

"I think that we all need to be here for him right now. The man's just lost his wife…let's not give him anymore grief?" Kassidy suggested, as Kate reluctantly let the subject go.

"What the hell…" Kassidy trailed off a moment later, when she spotted a shop that seemed to be on fire.

"Can you go a minute without blaspheming?" Kate scolded, shoving her sister.

"So cool!" Scott grinned, as he watched the smoke.

"I think I hear a fire truck coming" Kate mentioned.

"Yeah, well we best get out of their way" Jacob suggested.

"What if someone's hurt?" Kassidy frowned.

"Since when are you the Good Samaritan?" Kate questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry for trying to be a decent human being" Kassidy mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry for trying to be a decent human being" Kate mocked, putting on an English accent, that Kassidy still had even though she had been living in America for five years.

"The authorities will take care of it" Jacob insisted, making Kassidy frown.

* * *

Kassidy had slept through most of the fight that Jacob had with Kate, but when he slammed the brakes down to stop the RV, she was harshly awoken. She overheard Jacob telling them that he didn't want to talk about the accident that had killed Jennifer, his wife, anymore. Kassidy had only heard bits and pieces of information about that night, and none of it quite added up. However, she could see that it was eating Jacob up and she didn't want to cause him anymore suffering. She had already done enough.

Kassidy wasn't surprised when Kate decided to stay in RV and pout instead of joining them for something to eat. Kassidy was never the one to pass up food. She did feel bad for her younger sister, and decided to bring back some food to the RV for her. Kassidy's eyes widened when she returned to find Kate and her backpack were gone, and quickly rushed back to the others so they could go find her.

"Kate? Kate, where are you?" Kassidy shouted, as they walked into the forest behind the diner.

"Kate, w...what are you doing?" Jacob frowned, when they spotted Kate approaching the boy she had been texting, Kyle.

"Kate, what the hell? You were gonna leave me, too?" Scott questioned, hurt.

"What's going on here?" Jacob inquired, confused.

"She texted him. I saw her" Scott exclaimed.

"Tattletale" Kate mumbled.

"Alright, enough you two. Look, we can talk about this. Let's just all calm down" Kassidy advised, but this just irritated her younger sister further.

"Sorry you had to drive all the way out here, son. I do appreciate your concern for my daughter. This is a family matter. It's none of your business" Jacob explained.

"With all due respect, Kate made it my business. She's downright scared the way you just packed her up and took her out of her life like that" Kyle replied, with a confidence that Kassidy hadn't been expecting.

"Now, listen, I know your family for a long time now from church, and I don't want to have to call them up on account of you giving me any kind of trouble out here" Jacob went on.

"Go ahead. Call them" Kyle argued, not seeming to care less.

"Now, Kyle, you're a good boy. Don't do anything to betray that" Jacob warned.

"You're the traitor, reverend. What kind of man up and abandons his congregation?" Kyle asked.

"Abandons it? What's he talking about, Dad?" Kate queried.

"He didn't tell you? I talked to my mom. He quit the parish for good" Kyle announced.

"But why? You love the Church…you always said it was your calling" Kassidy frowned.

"When were you gonna tell us?" Kate insisted.

"Soon as the time was right" Jacob sighed.

"Why would you quit?" Scott inquired.

"Answer him. Answer him, or I swear to God, I will get in Kyle's truck, and I will never look back" Kate warned, and they could all tell she wasn't bluffing.

"If you're a man of the cloth, be it any cloth, not a day goes by that you don't look in the mirror and wonder, "am I a fraud?" Jacob begun.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Kate replied.

"A Shepherd can't lead his flock if he's lost the path himself" Jacob explained.

"Are you saying that you don't believe anymore?" Kate realised, as Kassidy's eyes widened, not understanding how someone like Jacob could ever lose their faith.

"I told you, come on. Let's go now!" Kyle stated, as he grabbed Kate's arm and began pulling her away.

"Let go of her. Young man, let go of her. Let go of her, young man!" Jacob called after him, eventually having enough and grabbing the boy's shoulder.

Kassidy gasped when Kyle suddenly turned around and punched Jacob squarely in the face, and then proceeded to begin hitting him in the stomach.

"Kyle! Kyle, stop it!" Kate screeched.

Kassidy quickly shoved Kyle away from Jacob, kicking him in the knees and then elbowing him in the back so the younger boy fell to the ground.

"Don't touch him!" Kassidy shouted, as she then jumped on top of the boy and began to hit him in the face, seeing red.

"Kassidy, stop. Stop it!" Kate yelled, when she saw that Kassidy was going too far.

However, the girl showed no sign of stopping, and soon Kyle's face was bloody and swollen from Kassidy's continued punches.

"Kassidy Fuller, you stop this instance!" Jacob shouted, as Kassidy reluctantly got off the beaten boy.

"What was that?" Kate asked her sister, never seeing her so angry before.

"He deserved it" Kassidy mumbled, stretching her now bruised hand.

"I want you to leave. Now!" Kate told Kyle, who had begun to stand up, blood dripping from his nose, which appeared to be broken.

"Fine. So long. You, your violent thug of a sister, and your rice-monkey brother" Kyle smirked, seeing how Scott rushed forward to fight the boy.

"No! No!" Kate and Jacob both cried, as they held him back.

"Bunch of freaks. You deserve each other" Kyle mocked.

"Let's go, kids. Come on, let's go" Jacob insisted, as he pulled all his children away.

"Vete a la mierda" Kassidy spat out, as she walked away.

"Vete a la mierda tambien" Kyle responded, making Kassidy frown.

She was sure that the boy didn't know any Spanish, or at least that's what Kate told her. Shaking her head, she decided not to dwell on it.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've begun re-watching From Dusk Till Dawn and couldn't help myself and began to write this story. Ages in this story: Kassidy - 19. Kate - 17. Scott - 16. Jacob - 55. Seth - 32. Richie - 28. I'm not sure if this is something people will be interested in, so please if you want me to continue leave a comment:)


	2. Weird Brothers

**A/N: I thought I'd give this story another go as it seems to have gotten some followers now. Please leave a review if you want to see more!**

* * *

Kassidy gasped as she was jerked awake from yet another nightmare and found Kate hovering over her.

"You were starting to shout in your sleep" Kate informed her, as she went to sit opposite her.

"Oh…sorry" Kassidy mumbled, as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"You keep getting nightmares" Kate stated.

"Well, being crammed in this dump with you three, is it any wonder?" Kassidy joked.

"Can you take things seriously for just one second?" Kate questioned, getting annoyed.

"Unlikely…where's Jacob?" Kassidy inquired, having already spotted Scott reading a comic in the back.

"The RV broke down-" Kate started, but Kassidy cut her off.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?" Kassidy scolded her.

"You've barely slept since we started this trip. Daddy wanted to let you rest. He went into the bar while the van cools off" Kate explained.

"How long has he been in there?" Kassidy frowned.

"A couple hours" Kate admitted, giving her sister a pleading face and some doe eyes.

"…Okay, I'll go get him" Kassidy sighed.

"Thank you" Kate nodded.

Kassidy pushed herself up, and patted herself down, making sure she looked at least somewhat presentable. As she placed her hand on the door, Kate spoke up once more.

"What are you having nightmares about?" Kate asked.

"Why'd you ask?" Kassidy frowned.

"You never seem afraid of anything. It must be pretty terrible to scare you" Kate went on.

"It's nothing" Kassidy said, shaking her head as she exited the vehicle.

Truthfully, she could barely remember what was scaring her so much in her dreams, but whatever it was, her heart was always almost beating out of her chest by the time she woke up. Kassidy grimaced as she entered the grotty bar and quickly spotted Jacob at the counter, talking to a younger man.

"Kassie! Come to check up on the old man, eh?" Jacob smiled at her, as she approached.

"You've been drinking" Kassidy deadpanned.

"Only a little" Jacob replied, gesturing a tiny amount with his fingers.

"C'mon, you've had enough" Kassidy insisted.

"I'm the adult here, missy. I decide when I've had enough" Jacob told her.

"Fine…two can play at that game" Kassidy rolled her eyes, taking the drink off the counter and began to gulp it down.

"Since when can you handle hard liquor so well?" Jacob inquired.

"Jacob, I've been doing vodka shots since I was twelve. I think I can handle this" Karmen scoffed, placing the cup down.

"There I go again putting my foot in it, don't I?" Jacob sighed.

"What do you mean?" Karmen frowned.

"You were fourteen when we adopted you, Kassie. I wanted to treat you like an adult. I thought that was what you wanted but…I guess I've never treated you like much of a daughter, have I?" Jacob realised.

"Well you know what they say, it's never too late" Karmen replied, making Jacob smile.

"Things will be better now. Just you wait and see" Jacob grinned.

"Okay, we're going to have you lie down and sleep this off now" Kassidy announced, as she began to pull him out of his seat.

"Look after him" The man Jacob had been chatting to told her.

"I'll do my best" Kassidy exclaimed, as she helped him walk out of the bar, stopping him from swaying.

* * *

Kassidy bestowed the task of driving on Kate while she searched on her phone for somewhere to stay the night. The only thing around for miles was the 'Dew Drop Inn', it sounded sleazy, but it would do. Jacob was still sleeping off the alcohol when she got back into the RV from the front desk.

"I got dibs on the bed" Scott announced from the back, not bothering to look up from his phone.

"I'm not sleeping with dad. I'm too old for that" Kate insisted.

"Because of the amazing sister I am, I got us two rooms. Which ever one of you doesn't want to sleep with Jacob can have the couch in my room" Kassidy announced, as she went to sit in the front seat beside Kate.

"Why can't one of us take the bed in the other room?" Kate grumbled, as she started the engine.

"Because Katey-cakes, you didn't pay for it" Kassidy stated, giving her a mocking smile.

"Where did you get the money anyways?" Kate frowned, as they began to drive.

Before Kassidy was forced to answer the question, both sisters spotted a man step out in front of the van, as Kate had to press on the brakes quickly. To their surprise instead of moving like any sane person would, the suited man simply stood there, staring right back at them. He was ridiculously good looking, she had to admit. He had a bottle in his hand, which led Kassidy to wonder whether he was drunk. Kate gave him a gesture to move out of the way, as they heard Jacob wake up.

"What in the world?" Jacob mumbled, opening his eyes.

"It's just some weirdo" Kate told him.

Kassidy noticed how the older man seemed to be surveying the vehicle and the two girls that were in his line of sight. She could see how his gaze lingered on her a little longer than Kate's, and then just as quickly as it was there, it was gone. He moved out of the way and gestured with his fingers that they were free to go. Kate let out a huff of annoyance and pressed her foot to the pedal again, as Kassidy watched the man get smaller from the front mirror.

Seth watched the RV disappear around the corner and brought the beer to his lips. It was almost as if fate was dangling an idea in front of him. The two girls seemed to be around eighteen and he doubted they'd be able to put up much of a fight. However, with the state his brother was in, did he really want to bring anyone else into the mix?

* * *

Kate left the hotel room in favour of the pool within a matter of minutes, not wanting to be around her father when he was drunk. Kassidy decided she would try to find somewhere for them to eat, which would hopefully help Jacob to sober up quicker. She went to the front desk, hoping the owner would be in a better mood and would tell her where they could go. Instead she found the desk was empty. She was about to leave when she spotted a man angrily muttering to himself, as he hit the vending machine on the opposite wall.

"Son of a bitch. Come on" He groaned, kicking the large machine with his foot.

Taking pity on the guy, Kassidy walked up to him, not bothering to announce her arrival.

"That'll never work" She stated, as she crouched down and turned the machine off at the switch.

The moment she turned it back on, the machine came whirring back to life and with a jolt, the candy the man had been trying to get dropped down.

"Easy as…wait, don't I know you?" Kassidy frowned, recognising the man in the suit.

"I have one of those faces" The man shrugged, seeming to be uncomfortable suddenly, as he grabbed the candy.

"Oh, I remember now. You're that drunk we almost ran over" Kassidy said, clicking her fingers when she realised.

"I'm not a drunk, sweetheart" The man retorted.

"Just a bit slow then?" Kassidy suggested, a teasing tone in her voice.

"I make up for it with my good looks" He smirked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" She exclaimed, giving him a mocking smile.

A moment later, Kassidy could sense someone had arrived beside them, and turned to see a slightly younger man with glasses. The look he gave her unnerved her instantly.

"Are you alright, mate?" Kassidy frowned, feeling a shiver go down her back.

"…Can I talk to you for a minute, brother?" The man inquired, as the guy in the suit nodded.

As they went to stand by the front desk and talked in hushed voices, Kassidy couldn't help but wonder what was going on. The brothers' behaviour was clearly strange. What was it about her that suddenly seemed to spook glasses boy so much?


	3. Gecko's

"We need to bring her with us" Richard insisted.

"Excuse me?" Seth frowned.

"Look, just trust me on this. We need her with us" Richard told him.

"Trust you?! After what you did in our hotel room?" Seth hissed; his voice low, as Kassidy began walking away, weirded out by the brother's behaviour.

"Wait!" Richard called after her, as Kassidy turned around, expectantly.

"Yes?" Kassidy inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"What's your name?" Richard asked.

"Kassidy" She answered.

"And are you travelling alone, Kassidy?" Richard asked.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now" Kassidy mumbled, being creeped out by how he was acting.

"Hold up a second-" Richard began, grabbing her arm, as the lights above them suddenly exploded with power.

This spooked Kassidy, who pulled her arm free from the older man, as she got the awful feeling that he somehow had something to do with it.

"Sorry about this" Richard announced, as he grabbed her by the neck and smashed her head into the nearby doorway, instantly making her pass out.

"What the hell, Richie?!" Seth cried as he grabbed her before she could fall to the ground.

"She wouldn't have come with us willingly. Come on, let's get her into the car" Richard suggested.

"Great plan…apart from the fact that she didn't come on her own. How long do you think until they report that she's gone missing from this hotel?" Seth explained.

"Who was she travelling with?" Richie frowned.

"Another girl, about her age. But I think there were more people in the back. Big RV" Seth told him.

"Perfect. We'll grab their RV" Richie suggested.

"And add more problems to our ever-growing list?" Seth exclaimed.

"We'll have more chance in crossing the border if we bring them along and you know it" Richie pointed out, as he saw a key dangling from Kassidy's back pocket.

"Let's take her back to her room. We're too out in the open here" Richie pointed out, ushering to how Seth was still holding Kassidy in his arms.

"For once I actually agree with you" Seth mumbled, as he placed his hand against the back of the small girl's thigh and lifted her into a bridal style.

Her head lolled against his chest, with her hands dangling loosely at her sides, as he placed his other hand on the small of her back.

"Cute" Richie smirked, amused.

* * *

"So, what's so special about this girl, anyway?" Seth asked, as he placed her down on the hotel's bed.

"Didn't you see her eyes?" Richie frowned.

"We're going to kidnap every pretty girl with blue eyes now?" Seth queried.

"They were red," Richie told him.

"…Jesus, you've really lost it" Seth grumbled, running a hand through his short hair.

It was then that they heard a large splash from outside the room, as Seth looked outside the window and was surprised to spot the other girl that had been in the RV.

"You've got to be kidding me" Seth mumbled.

"That her?" Richie guessed.

"Alright, I'll go get her and you stay…actually on second thought. You go. You're nearer her age. Might be less weird for you to approach her" Seth suggested, even though they both knew that wasn't the real reason.

"I've got this under control brother" Richie insisted, patting him on the shoulder.

"You find out what room she's staying in and bring her back there. We'll follow you there. No funny business" Seth stated, as Richie nodded, and headed towards the door.

Seth sat down on the bed beside the unconscious girl with a sigh, wondering how he ended up where he was. His gaze turned towards the young girl beside him, as he noticed that her head was bleeding against the hotel's pillows.

"Damnit, Richie" Seth groaned, as he went to the bathroom and picked up a towel.

He sat beside the girl, his legs hanging off the side as he turned his body so he could face her halfway. He carefully lifted her head and began patting her head with the towel softly, grimacing as the towel began to be stained red. He allowed his gaze to scan over her quickly and guessed she was slightly older than he had first thought. At least he hoped so. The black leather jacket she was wearing emphasised the paleness of her skin, but still complimented it. Her brown hair was ridiculously long, almost going as far down as her waist. She was pretty that was for sure.

Seth almost jumped back in shock when her eyes suddenly snapped open, and darted around the room.

"What…what the hell?!" She cried; her English accent now very clear.

"Calm down-" Seth began, as Kassidy grabbed a lamp on the other side of the bed, and slammed it against his head, pushing him off the bed.

She then pushed past him and made a run for the door, as Seth pushed himself up from the floor. Kassidy managed to swing the door open, her eyes widening when she saw her younger sister talking to the man who had hit her not long before. Suddenly, there was a hand over her mouth as she was pulled roughly back into the hotel room and the door was slammed shut. Seth pushed her against the door, groaning as she bit his hand, which he ripped away from her mouth instantly. With his other hand, he pulled his gun from the waistband of his jeans and held it to her head.

"I said…calm down," Seth told her, as she gulped.

"Okay, got it" Kassidy mumbled, holding her hands up.

"Jesus, you really had to bite me?" Seth grumbled, touching his stinging hand.

"You've brother slammed my head into a wall…I think you got off pretty easily" Kassidy pointed out, as Seth slowly lowered his gun.

"You always a smartass?" Seth questioned.

"Pretty much…why is your brother out there with my sister?" Kassidy inquired.

"You lucky girls are going to be our ticket over the border" Seth replied.

"What? Look, I'll do whatever you want. Take me. But you're not getting her" Kassidy insisted.

"Because me and my brother taking a young girl over the border on her own isn't going to look suspicious?" Seth scoffed.

"I'm a good actor" Kassidy shrugged.

"No deal. We're bringing the whole family along. Who else was in that RV?" Seth asked.

"It's just us" Kassidy replied.

"You really want to lie to a man with a gun?" Seth pointed out.

"A man who I know is not going to shoot me because he needs me for his cover story" Kassidy retorted.

"Whatever…get on the bed" Seth ordered, as she raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that…just…go!" Seth insisted, ushering towards the bed, hating that he had a slight blush growing on his face.

As Kassidy walked across the room to the bed, she began to feel shaky, her vision blurring. She was thankful when she made it to the bed, as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Ugh, I think your brother has given me a concussion" Kassidy groaned.

"Here," Seth mumbled, shoving the towel that was still on the bed near her face.

"Thanks" She nodded, as she pressed the towel to the side of her head, and grimaced.

"So…what's wrong with your brother?" Kassidy asked.

"What?" Seth frowned.

"It's not hard to tell when someone's not all there. And your brother certainly isn't" Kassidy stated.

"Don't talk about my brother" Seth warned her.

"…Okay, then let's talk about why you want to get over the border. Clearly, the police are after you. You must have done something bad. You kill someone?" Kassidy suggested.

"No" Seth replied.

"Then you robbed someone…wait…brothers and robbery…you're the Gecko brothers, right?" Kassidy realised.

"If I say yes, will you stop talking?" Seth questioned.

"Nope. But you just answered for me" Kassidy shrugged.

"Are you always this annoying?" Seth queried.

"Are you always so bad tempered?" Kassidy retorted.

"…Fine, you want to talk? What are you and your sister doing this close to Mexico?" Seth asked.

"We were bored and wanted a holiday. What else are we going to afford?" Kassidy pointed out.

"Not a bad lie. But a bit of advice, sweetheart. When you want someone to believe you…you really should look at them in the eye" Seth told her, crouching down to her level.

Now they were so close, Kassidy decided that her earlier comment about his attractiveness was an understatement. Her second thought was how annoying it was that her kidnapper was good looking. Before she could reply, they heard a knock on the door. It was time.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's been ages since I updated, but I really miss this show, so I thought I'd give it another shot. Can I have some more reviews please?:)

Guest: Aw, thank you so much for this review:) It really helped to motivate me! I hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Let's Get Ramblin'

"I thought I said to bring her back to their room" Seth pointed out, as he watched Richie pull the younger sister into Kassidy's hotel room.

"I practically have…they're next door" Richie informed him, as Seth turned to Kassidy and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, funny how you never mentioned that" He stated.

"Must have slipped my mind" She shrugged, although they could all see the fear growing on her face when she realised her whole family was now in danger.

"Take Miley next door and remind them if they play up…then the smartass here gets it" Seth informed Richie, ushering his gun towards Kassidy.

"Kate, just do what he says. Tell Scott not to do anything stupid" Kassidy told her, as Kate was dragged out of the room.

"And here I thought it was just you and your sister travelling alone" Seth exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Well you didn't believe that anyway" Kassidy shrugged, as she went to sit back down on the bed, her head beginning to hurt again.

"So, should I be expecting the whole brady bunch next door?" Seth inquired, as Kassidy shook her head, there was no point in lying anymore.

"It's just me, my sister, my brother and their dad" Kassidy answered.

"Their dad?" Seth asked, his interest growing.

"Our dad" Kassidy corrected herself.

"You said their dad" Seth insisted.

"Now who's being the smartass?" Kassidy pointed out, as Seth huffed a laugh.

"So, what? Are you from another marriage or something? Because that's a pretty clear British accent you've got going there" Seth went on.

"I'm adopted" Kassidy admitted, as Seth went to sit down on the bed.

"You and the old man not get on well?" Seth inquired, as Kassidy turned to look at him.

"Why the sudden interest?" She asked.

"This isn't my first rodeo with hostages, sweetheart. It pays to get to know them" Seth explained.

"Don't call me sweetheart" Kassidy rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing, princess" Seth corrected, as Kassidy scoffed, but her lips twitched into the tiniest smile.

"What about you and your brother, then? You gonna' tell me you're doing all this to help pay for your poor sick mother or something?" Kassidy queried.

"My mother's dead" Seth mumbled.

"Oh…well why do you do this, then? Just for the thrill?" Kassidy guessed.

"I wouldn't know how to do anything else" Seth admitted, making Kassidy frown.

Seth clenched his teeth together, annoyed at how much he was sharing. This girl was good at getting under your skin, he'd have to remember that. Luckily for him, the next moment there was a knock on the door, as he stood up to find Richie on the other side.

"They're all on the same page now. Let's bring her over and get this show on the road" Richie explained, as he went to grab Kassidy's wrist to haul her up.

However, the moment he touched her; Kassidy began to clutch her head in pain. Seth at first thought this was due to her getting pulled up too quickly, but when she started to cry out in pain, he realised it was something else. Seth surged forward and pulled Richie's grip from her arm, who's eyes had gone wide and glassy.

"What…what the hell was that?" She cried, the pain suddenly disappeared.

"What did you see?" Richie questioned, as Kassidy straightened up.

"There was blood…and a sheet…and then…holy shit, you killed that woman. In your hotel room, she's…she's dead" Kassidy grimaced, looking like she was going to throw up.

"You saw that? How? What else did you see?!" Richie insisted, stepping forward, but Seth pushed him back by his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Kassidy yelled, backing up a few paces, not wanting to see anything else.

"I told you. I told you! I can see things and…and I'm making her see them now too!" Richie suggested.

"All I know is your losing it…your both losing it" Seth shook his head, his hand still against his brother's shoulder.

"You said you didn't kill anyone" Kassidy accused, looking at Seth.

"Well, I didn't actually kill anyone…it was Richie" Seth clarified.

"Oh, well that's okay then," Kassidy said, sarcastically.

"Look, this doesn't change anything. We still need to get going" Seth insisted.

"No way. After what I've just seen him do, I'm not letting him anywhere near my siblings!" Kassidy cried.

"You don't really have much choice" Richie pointed out, ushering to the gun in the waistband of his trousers.

"Don't tell them about any of this, alright? You'll just scare them, and we all know that will end badly" Seth pointed out.

"You stay away from them…especially Kate" Kassidy told him, pointing a finger near his face.

Richie put his hands up in mock defeat, as Seth couldn't help but be impressed by the girl's bravery. She was clearly outnumbered, but she was still protective of her sister. That was something he could understand.

* * *

"Okay, ramblers, let's get ramblin'" Seth announced, once they were all in the same hotel room.

Jacob had looked relieved and saddened when they brought Kassidy into the room, happy that she was alive, but not that she was in the same situation they were all in. Her siblings seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when they saw her, knowing that she would look out for them.

"Now, we can't all go marching past the lobby all at once. It's gonna be a very guilty-looking parade. So, here's how we're gonna do it. Jacob, you're gonna go first...Alone. You're gonna get into the motor home, you're gonna start her up, you're gonna bring her around the front, and then you're gonna wait. Five minutes after that, Richie, boy wonder and Miley are gonna go down with our bags-" Seth explained, but Kassidy cut him off.

"No way. I'll go with Richie" Kassidy insisted, not trusting the younger brother.

"Well, that makes no sense. The last to go is going to be the one in the most danger. Do you really want that to be them?" Seth inquired, gesturing to Scott and Kate.

Kassidy begrudgingly shook her head, knowing he was right. She still hated the thought of Richie being around them without her.

"Five minutes after that, me and the smartass are gonna go down. Everyone should have their hero switch in the "off" position. I make the plan. Everybody executes it, or I execute you. Simple as Sesame Street" Seth went on, waving his gun around for good measure.

Not long later, the group were getting ready to split up. While Jacob was saying goodbye to his children, Kassidy was listening in on an argument the brothers were having. For some reason Richie wanted them to move the R.V to the back, but Seth didn't seem convinced. There was a clear divide between the pair now, that seemed to be growing more and more by the second. Kassidy realised that it could be something she could use.

* * *

Before she knew it, Jacob had gone down to start the R.V, leaving his children with the Gecko brothers. Kassidy watched as Richie tried to have an awkward conversation with Scott about Bruce Lee and Kate held her hands together in a soft prayer. It was then time for the siblings to leave with him, as Kassidy nodded to them, hoping she looked more confident than she felt. She watched them leave the room, her stomach knotting together as they did.

"Your brother seriously lacks any social skills" Kassidy mumbled to Seth, who was looming above her.

"He hasn't been around people much recently" Seth confessed.

"It shows" Kassidy huffed a laugh.

"Did…did you really see what he did?" Seth questioned, as Kassidy nodded after a moment.

"He carved that bank teller up like…like she was meat" Kassidy grimaced, with a shiver.

"Look, that's not him. Not the real him. He's just troubled right now" Seth insisted.

"And you want me to let my siblings be around someone who's so 'troubled'?" Kassidy pointed out.

"It'll only be for a few minutes. Richie's not stupid" Seth told her.

"If he hurts them-" Kassidy began, but Seth cut her off.

"He won't" Seth all but promised, touching her shoulder, which caused her to look up at him.

At the closer angle, he was able to see the fear in her eyes that she hid so well. After a second, her mask was back on, but Seth had seen it. She was scared. Scared of him and his brother. He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before walking over to the window and peeking through the curtain.

"Alright, showtime" Seth announced when he saw the coast was clear.

Kassidy stood up then, looking as if she thought she was walking to her death. A strange protective emotion grew inside of him.

"Hey, you'll be alright. I won't let anything bad happen to you" He promised, surprising them both.

He wasn't sure why he said it, he wasn't even sure if he could really promise her something like that. The damn girl had already managed to get under his skin.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There's been some more interest in this story recently, so if you want to see more please leave a review:)

Guest: Aw, thank you! Glad you're enjoying it:)

: Here's the new chapter! I suppose she will be a bit like Buffy:)

CelticGirl112: Thank you so much:) That's great to hear you like the idea of them as a couple, they definitely seem to have hit it off well.


	5. Wounded

The moment Kassidy stepped out of the door she felt a sense of dread wash over her. She quickly figured out why when she saw a Ranger only a metre away from her, with a gun in his hand. He looked at her with confusion, which instantly morphed into anger when Seth stepped behind her. The ranger raised his gun without a second's thought, as a bullet pierced through the air. Kassidy wasn't sure if he just had bad aim or didn't care who he shot. Either way, a second later she felt a piercing pain in her thigh, as she let out a loud cry. Seth's arm was around her waist in an instant, as he twisted them around so his body would protect her from any further bullets. This surprised them both, as he was supposed to be using her as his human shield. Seth's eyes widened when he saw two officers running up behind them, as he sent a flurry of bullets their way. He quickly pushed Kassidy back into the room, and slammed the door shut behind them. She hobbled over to the table, looking down to see blood pouring from her leg. Kassidy pressed her shaking hands against the wound, as Seth peered out the window. He sighed in relief when he could see his brother making his way towards them, shooting down the two officers.

"Are you okay?" Seth questioned, noticing how bad her leg was bleeding.

"I need something to press against the wound…grab me that pillowcase" She told him, as he did as he was asked.

She took the pillowcase from his hands and held it against her thigh, as the cloth quickly became a dark red colour.

"You're not going to die right?" Seth asked, slight guilt in his voice.

"I'll live as long as I can keep pressure on it" Kassidy replied, looking paler by the minute.

Her head shot up when they could hear bangs coming from both directions. They could guess one of them was Richie, and the other one was the ranger, but they were both getting closer. Seth pressed himself against the wall, just as one of the doors was kicked open. He held his gun up to the intruder's head and sighed in relief when he saw it was Richie.

"You having fun, brother?" Richie announced as Seth lowered his gun.

"Jesus Christ, Richie. You know a little 'hey, it's me' before you fling the frigging door open will go a long way to keeping you alive" Seth complained.

"I moved the RV round back," Richie told him.

"You what?" Seth asked.

"I told you we had to. We've got to get out of here before Ranger Ricardo makes his way in" Richie explained.

"How about less talk and more action, then?" Kassidy insisted, pushing herself upright.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" Richie inquired, seeing the blood dripping down her leg.

"What tends to happen in shootouts. Ugh, why was that asshole aiming so low anyway? He trying to shoot you in the dick?" Kassidy guessed as the brothers both snorted in amusement, as she gave them a glare.

"You're probably not far off. He hates me" Seth admitted, as he looked out of the window.

"How come?" Kassidy inquired, going to stand in between the brothers.

"We kind of killed his friend" Seth confessed.

"Seemed more like a father figure really" Richie added.

"Do you guys ruin everyone's lives that you meet or is that a new thing?" Kassidy exclaimed.

Before either of the brothers could reply, three bullets almost broke through the door on the other side of the room. Kassidy frowned at this action; she couldn't understand why the Ranger hadn't already burst through the doors.

"C'mon!" Seth announced as he slung Kassidy's arm around his shoulder.

The three began to rush down the corridor, Richie going in front and checking the coast was clear. Seth was being slowed down by the hobbling Kassidy, who was gritting her teeth from the pain of having the move her leg.

"Freeze!" They heard a voice call out from behind them, just as they turned a corner.

Seth quickly pushed Kassidy into Richie's arms, as he raised his gun at the angry Ranger. After a quick shootout, Seth ended up getting hit in the shoulder by a flying bullet, as he let out a groan.

"Damnit…go. Go!" Seth insisted, ushering for the pair to run.

Kassidy found herself strangely wanting to stay and help Seth but allowed Richie to pull her away. She let out a cry of pain as they rushed down the stairs, as she felt a burst of pain every time she put pressure on her leg.

"C'mon, it's just around this corner" Richie exclaimed, as he dragged her along.

Kassidy felt herself sag in relief when she spotted the familiar RV, and Richie helped her jump in. Kate and Scott were rushing towards her in an instant, pulling her into a tight hug, which she gladly returned. She let out a hiss of pain as Kate's knee pushed against her own leg, causing them all to look down at her heavily bleeding wound.

"Oh shit. Shit!" Scott panicked, as the blood dripped onto the floor of the RV.

"What happened?" Jacob cried, looking at the younger Gecko brother angrily.

"Now is not the time to get emotional, old man. Back in the driver's seat" Richie warned him, pointing the gun towards him.

"It's fine. I'm fine" Kassidy informed him, as she hobbled over to one of the seats.

"You two over there. Sit down" Richie ordered Kate and Scott towards the back of the RV.

Suddenly there was a large bang from the roof, followed by the sound of a punch being thrown. Kassidy looked out of the window to see the Ranger being rolled onto the floor below, as there was a bang on the back of the RV.

"Drive," Richie told Jacob, holding the gun near his head.

* * *

Whilst they stopped to let Seth into the RV, Kassidy grabbed the first aid kit from the top cupboard. She searched it for the scissors she knew should have been inside but found nothing.

"Where are the scissors?" Kassidy questioned.

"I didn't want them around two kids" Jacob admitted, knowing it sounded stupid.

"Jesus, what are they going to do? Give each other bad haircuts?" Kassidy grumbled as Seth came to sit beside her.

"Here," Seth mumbled, taking a pocket knife out of his trousers.

"Cheers" She replied, as he dropped the knife into her palm.

"Huh?" He frowned, at the phrase.

"It means thanks" Kassidy clarified, as she began cutting through her trousers.

"She comes out with British slang all the time. You just get used to it" Scott mumbled from the back of the RV, finding the look on the older Gecko's face amusing.

Kassidy cut a strip up the trousers right to the top of her thigh and tore them open to reveal the pale skin beneath. Seth allowed his eyes to trail up her surprisingly long legs, feeling himself get distracted. An annoyed cough from the driver's seat brought him back, as he saw Jacob glaring at him in the front mirror. Reminder to self, don't check out your hostage's daughter, Seth thought to himself.

"Pass me my duffel bag" Kassidy requested.

"Yes, ma'am" Seth exclaimed sarcastically, dragging the bag over to her.

His eyes widened as she pulled out a half empty bottle of vodka, and saw Jacob turn around in his seat when he saw what she had in her hand.

"Kassidy Fuller, where did you get that?" Jacob inquired, as the young girl rolled her eyes.

"It's a long way to Mexico" Kassidy shrugged in response, as Seth grinned.

He grabbed the bottle from her and unscrewed the lid, but before he could press the bottle to his lips, Kassidy had grabbed it back.

"It's for my wound, asshole" Kassidy stated, as Jacob returned his focus back to the road.

Gritting her teeth, she began to pour the vodka over the bullet wound, not allowing even a whimper to escape her mouth, which impressed Seth.

"Son of a bitch" She mumbled; her face contorted in pain.

With a shake of her head, she took a quick swig of the drink, hoping it would alleviate her pain. She could feel Seth's gaze on her and handed the drink over to him, as he gave her a dorky smile. Kassidy grabbed some gauze and a bandage and quickly began to dress her leg. She groaned when she realised, she didn't have enough hands to keep the gauze down while pulling the bandage around her thigh. She jumped slightly when Seth suddenly pressed his palm against the gauze, as she turned to him and found his face was much closer than before. Quickly, she went back to work and started to bandage her thigh tightly, hoping to stem the flow of blood that had drenched her leg. Seth moved his hand to her knee and soon she finished and placed a few pieces of tape over the bandage to keep it in place. Kassidy turned her head back to him when he made no sign of pulling his hand away. The moment their eyes made contact, he seemed to come out of a daze and backed away, sheepishly. Richie had been watching this interaction with interest, wondering if his brother could also feel how special she was.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It looks like Seth and Kassidy are starting to notice and connection between them. Please leave a review:)

CelticGirl112: Thanks for the review! Kassidy is definitely very protective when it comes to people she cares about.


	6. Border Trouble

"You're bleeding" Kassidy stated, as she watched the red substance drip down Seth's blazer.

"It's fine" Seth shrugged, turning to keep an eye on his brother who was pacing around the RV.

"It's gonna' get infected if you just leave it" Kassidy pointed out.

"It only skimmed my shoulder, the bullet didn't go in" Seth retorted, turning to her.

"It's still an open wound. C'mon, just let me look at it" Kassidy insisted, as Seth reluctantly nodded.

He slowly pulled his right arm out of the blazer, grimacing in pain as he did so. The white shirt he was wearing underneath was now stained heavily with blood. Kassidy ripped open the shirt where the bullet had cut it, so she could get a better look at the wound. It was mostly superficial, not even needing a bandage, but it had to be cleaned.

"You ready?" Kassidy asked, grabbing the bottle of vodka and holding it near his arm.

In response, Seth took the bottle from her hand, downing a few mouthfuls and gave it back to her.

"Now I'm ready" He mumbled, as she quickly poured the liquid over his wound.

Seth held her eyes, gritting his teeth as he felt his arm burn, but refused to show any other sign of pain. Kassidy looked impressed, as she picked up a large dressing and stuck it against Seth's muscular arm.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kassidy teased, as Seth rolled his eyes and pulled his blazer back on.

He noticed a card on top of the first aid kit, his eyes widening when he saw the name printed in large letters.

"Clergy Jacob Fuller?" Seth exclaimed, grabbing the card, and looking at Jacob with an amused smile.

"You don't strike me as pastor's daughter?" Seth stated, turning back to Kassidy.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover" Kassidy shrugged.

"I couldn't agree more, sweetheart. So, your old man can stop looking at me like I'm the next Hitler" Seth accused.

"I'm looking at you like your killer. Because that's what you are. I heard on the radio about the bank teller you kidnapped. I'm guessing she's six feet under by now" Jacob insisted, as the image of the dead woman flashed through Kassidy's mind.

"I am a professional thief. Not a killer" Seth spat out, angry.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night" Jacob muttered, as Seth gritted his teeth and stood up.

"Jacob, stop it" Kassidy hissed, as Seth threw the first aid kit back into the cupboard and slammed the door shut.

"You should really listen to her, padre. Looks like she's got the brains in this family" Seth pointed out.

* * *

Kassidy took a deep breath as she leant down and threw some cold water against her face from the basin. Everything was spiralling out of control and she had no idea how to stop it. She knew she needed to protect her family no matter what, but how? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Kate's loud cry and quickly threw the toilet door open. Her eyes widened as she could see Richie had his gun pointing at Scott's head and looked ready to pull the trigger.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kassidy shouted, as Seth rushed past her and grabbed his brother.

"Hey, stop! Come over here" Seth insisted, as he dragged Richie away from the kids.

"They're not what they seem" Richie exclaimed, as Kassidy came to sit beside Kate.

"Are you guys okay?" Kassidy frowned, touching her sister's shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, I think so" Kate nodded, as Kassidy squeezed her shoulder.

"Did you say something to him?" Kassidy accused Scott, who looked annoyed at the assumption.

"No! He just went crazy" Scott retorted, as Kassidy looked towards the Gecko brothers who were having a heated argument.

"Okay, for a while now, I've been getting these...signals, I guess you could call them. I didn't really know what to make of them until she came along" Richie announced, as Kassidy listened in on the conversation.

"She?" Seth frowned.

"Yeah, she's the reason I know what Jacob and Scott really are. She's been calling me, Seth. She's been calling me to the other side" Richie went on, as Kassidy felt her heart drop.

"Who?" Seth questioned.

"I-I don't know her name. She's like a goddess or something. I usually only see her in reflections. I saw her in the refrigerator at the liquor store. And then in the safe at the bank, and then one time I saw her through the hole in my hand" Richie explained, as his brother's frown deepened.

"Wait a minute. You saw her in your hand?" Seth queried.

Kassidy gulped as she realised what Scott said was right. Richie was clearly losing his mind, and he had a gun in his hand. Not a good combination.

"I can be a downright stubborn son of a bitch. When it comes to admitting I'm wrong. I-I guess it's just 'cause you're...you're my brother, you know…" Seth trailed off.

"What?" Richie inquired.

"I just...I never want to admit that you're right, you know? But when you're right, you're right" Seth informed him, as a proud expression grew on Richie's face.

Kassidy quickly realised that Seth was playing him, trying to inflate his ego and make it seem like he was on Richie's side. However, his brother still didn't seem completely convinced.

"And this lot aren't going to cause us any problems…right?" Seth stated, as he looked to the group of teenagers, who nodded eagerly.

"Definitely. Come sit down, Richie. We'll be at the border soon and then this will all be over" Kassidy explained, as Seth looked at her gratefully.

Richie surprisingly did as he was told and came to sit next to the eldest Fuller child, who practically bristled as his presence. Seth could tell she was absolutely terrified of him, but she wanted to keep his attention away from her siblings. He could respect that.

True to her word, soon enough they reached the border, but there was still a long wait due to the hordes of people trying to get across. Seth had moved into the passenger seat of the RV and noticed a family picture attached to the front of the RV. With a smile, he unhooked the photo to have a closer look. It appeared to have been taken in the last couple of years, as none of the kids looked much younger. Jacob had his arm around an older woman, who he assumed must have been his wife. She had a barely-there smile on her face and didn't seem present in the picture. Everyone else was grinning broadly…except for Kassidy. She was on the end of the picture, an almost pained expression on her face as she stood next to Scott. Seth thought that she looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else.

"Where is Mrs Jacob anyway? She run out on you?" Seth suggested, seeing Jacob's grimace.

"Lord called her home six months ago" Jacob replied.

"She was young. What, cancer?" Seth inquired, with some interest.

"Car accident" Jacob mumbled, with a haunted tone.

"No one wonder you don't believe in heaven anymore" Seth stated, as he saw there was another picture underneath.

Everyone looked far sadder in this picture, as Jacob's wife was leaning away from her husband, seeming like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. There was one important thing missing from the picture Seth realised.

"No Kassidy?" He questioned, holding up the photo.

"She…left home six months before that picture" Jacob admitted, keeping his eyes on the road.

"She ran away from home?" Seth guessed.

"She wanted to find herself" Jacob clarified, as Seth scoffed.

"You mean she couldn't stand being in your preachy household anymore?" Seth suggested.

"You have kids?...No. So don't try judging my parenting" Jacob retorted.

"I'm just talking the facts, padre. You know, she doesn't even think of you as her father" Seth mocked him.

"What?" Jacob frowned.

"She told me you were Scott and Kate's father, not hers" Seth admitted, as he could see the hurt flash across Jacob's face.

"So, what happened to her parents?" Seth queried, as he turned to look at her in the back of the RV.

"They weren't fit to look after a child" Jacob informed him, as Seth mulled over his information.

"They hurt her?" Seth questioned, getting no reply from Jacob, which was enough to answer his question.

"I guess you seemed like the better bet against that" Seth went on, seeing the way Jacob was gripping onto the wheel tightly.

"I am not a bad father" Jacob insisted.

"Let's find out, huh? Kassidy? You mind coming over here?" Seth announced as he ushered her towards him.

Kassidy reluctantly stood up from where she was and walked over to the older Gecko, as she leaned against the back of the passenger's seat. Her eyes widened when she saw the picture's in Seth's hand.

"How high would you rate daddy dearest out of ten?" Seth asked.

"Excuse me?" Kassidy retorted.

"We were just discussing how shitty of a father the clergyman here is" Seth informed her.

"What, are you projecting your own daddy issues on me?" Kassidy questioned, as Seth's mouth hung open slightly.

"Kassidy!" Jacob exclaimed, worried about how Seth would react to the accusation.

Both of them were a little surprised as Seth burst into laughter and impressed look on his face.

"You are very quickly becoming my favourite out of this merry band" Seth grinned, leaning forward in his chair so that he was closer to her.

Jacob watched as a smug smile grew on Kassidy's face, and didn't like the strange tension that seemed to be around her and the Gecko brother. Kassidy seemed to be forgetting just how dangerous the man was.

"Seth!" Richie exclaimed as the pair turned to face him.

Kassidy gulped as she saw Scott was holding a revolver against Richie's head, who seemed barely fazed by this action. Seth was on his feet in seconds, clearly not feeling as calm.

"Grab his gun, Kate" Scott ordered, as his sister bit her lip, not sure what to do.

"Don't do it, Kate. You're not like them" Richie told her.

"Scott, what the hell are you doing?!" Kassidy cried as Seth raised his gun to Scott's head.

"You take that gun off my brother before the ounce of forgiveness that I have on reserve goes…Back off!" Seth yelled as Jacob had snuck up on him, with a wrench in his hand.

"Back up. Back, back. Drop it. Get in the driver's seat! Drive! Keep moving!" Seth insisted, as he raised the gun at Jacob, who reluctantly backed off.

"I told you, Seth. I told you. Just shoot this kid in the head" Richie exclaimed, getting riled up, as Kassidy questioned whether he was hallucinating from the way his eyes were darting around.

"Hey! No one's shooting anyone" Kassidy announced as she went to stand by Scott's side.

"Richie. Richie, relax. I got this. Kassidy, why don't you talk some sense into your brother before I have to take my brother's advice?" Seth suggested, his gun back aimed at Scott.

"You need to put the gun down, right now," Kassidy told him, as he shook his head vehemently.

"This is bullshit!" Scott cried, angrily, not moving an inch.

"Scott, I know you're just trying to protect us but think this through! We're all dead if you pull that trigger. Just put it down!" Kassidy begged.

"They're bullies and they're assholes, and they don't deserve to win" Scott retorted.

"So, you're just going to kill them?! This is not the way" Kassidy exclaimed.

"As soon as we get across that border, they're gonna bury us in the desert. And I know you think I can't do it. But I can" Scott announced, as he took the safety off the gun, as Kassidy's heart dropped.

Could he really do that? Had her little brother really changed so much that he was capable of killing someone?

"Hey, hey. Now, I know that you thought you could. I do. But that was before you had your finger on the trigger, wasn't it? You see, now that you do, you're worried about the consequences, whereas I am not. That's why your hand's shaking and mine's steady as a rock. Because you're not like me, Scott. And you don't want to be" Seth explained, as Richie leaned forward, almost egging him on to shoot him.

"Scott, please…" Kassidy trailed off, as Scott turned to look at her.

"That's it. That's it" Seth nodded, as Scott slowly lowered the gun, much to everyone's relief.

The moment the gun was off him, Richie grabbed it from Scott's hands, making his intent very clear. Kate let out a piercing cry, as Kassidy lunged forward to grab the gun from Richie before he could use it.

"Richie, no!" Seth yelled, worried that either Richie or Kassidy were going to get shot from the way the pair were wrestling for the gun.

Kassidy grabbed Richie's hand to point the gun to the ground but let out a gasp as their skin touched. All the electrical items in the RV sparked suddenly, as a lamp next to Kate exploded, making the young girl scream. Richie and Kassidy seemed lost in a trance for a few seconds before they were both pulling away, holding their heads.

"Richie? Richie, speak to me, buddy?" Seth insisted as Richie moaned in pain.

"What's going on back there?!" Jacob yelled as he saw Kassidy doubled up in pain.

Simultaneously the pain that seemed to be coursing through the pair's veins stopped, as they both slowly looked up at each other.

"What…what the hell was that?" Kassidy stuttered.

"I saw…I saw someone, a woman…who was that?" Richie questioned her, as Kassidy looked faint.

"Woah, woah…" Seth trailed off, as he rushed forward, and grabbed Kassidy before she fell to the ground, his arm going around her waist.

She leaned on him for support as her head spun wildly, images flashing through her mind. She looked over Seth's shoulder and for a split second, she could swear there was a scantily clad woman standing next to Richie. She blinked and the woman was gone.

"Kassidy?!" Kate cried, worried about her sister, as Seth carefully moved her towards the seats.

"What did you do to her?" Scott accused Richie, who didn't even spare him a glance.

"What did you see?" Richie questioned, as he stood up.

"Hey, back off brother. Give her some air" Seth retorted, his hand still touching Kassidy's shoulder.

"Did you see her? Did you see the Goddess?!" Richie insisted as he tried to get closer to her, but Seth stood in his way.

Kassidy reluctantly nodded, thinking that was the only way to describe the woman she had seen. Was she going crazy too?

"What did you see?" Kassidy frowned, looking up at Richie.

"I've never seen her before. Middle-aged. Had a cut on her face-" Richie began, but Kassidy cut him off.

"A cut? Which side?" Kassidy inquired.

"Uh, the left I think…wait, you know who that woman is, don't you?" Richie realised, as Kassidy bit her lip, not wanting to answer the question.

"You're having visions?" Kate gaped at her sister.

"Yeah, only when this freak touches me" Kassidy muttered.

"You're just as much as a freak as I am" Richie retorted, as Kassidy gave him an angry look.

"Hey! Don't-" Jacob cut himself off, as he looked away from the road for a moment, and accidentally drove into the car in front of them.

Seth rushed to the front of the vehicle, as he saw an angry motorist banging on the front of the RV. He expected it the was the owner of the car in front. Seth knew he had to let Jacob talk to the man to avoid a scene but made it very clear that one wrong move and his family would suffer. Jacob did the best he could, but he quickly saw the only way to deal with the man, was to remove the problem. Kassidy's jaw dropped as she watched her adoptive father knock the man out cold, and helped drag him into the RV.

"What a fantastic idea. Let's bring another hostage on board" Richie complained, as they dumped him on the couch.

"You're not helping…What the hell were you thinking?" Seth questioned Jacob, as Kassidy placed a blanket over the man.

"People are getting angry out there. Police are gonna notice" Kate pointed out, much to Seth's annoyance.

"Really? Well, thank you for stating the obvious" Seth rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't yell at her. It's not her fault" Richie retorted, with an almost protective tone, which confused Kassidy.

"Now, all we got to do is move the man's car forward" Jacob announced, as Kassidy looked outside the window, seeing that the man had left the car door open.

"So, you're calling the shots now?" Seth scoffed.

Well, I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas" Jacob exclaimed.

"I-I'll move his car forward" Kate offered, shyly.

"That won't work" Jacob shook his head.

"Why not?" Kate frowned.

"I'm sorry, Katey-kakes, but lying isn't your strong suit," Jacob told her, as Kassidy couldn't help but agree.

"Well, then maybe you should do it" Kate muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob questioned, as Kassidy got in between the two.

"Jesus, enough! This is not the time for family drama. Scott, you're gonna drive the car" Kassidy announced, as everyone turned to her.

"Me?" Scott gulped, nervously.

"Him? Why can't it be you?" Seth inquired, having more faith in her than the other Fuller's.

"I can't exactly…drive" Kassidy admitted, as Seth groaned.

"Oh, that's fantastic. Why don't we just throw the cuffs on right now, then?" Seth grumbled.

"It's the only way. I have to drive the RV, or it'll look suspicious. And you two trigger-happy bastards have your faces plastered all over the state, so unless you want to answer the officer's questions, Scott's our guy" Jacob explained.

* * *

Seth watched anxiously as Jacob took his son outside and seemed to be giving him a pep talk. It was all taking far too long.

"It'll be fine. Scott's not gonna' do anything stupid" Kassidy told him, from the passenger seat.

Seth simply turned around and raised an eyebrow, the recent memory of how Scott tried to shoot his brother clear in his mind.

"He's not gonna' do anything else stupid" Kassidy clarified, as Seth huffed out a laugh.

"Besides, it's your brother you should be worried about" Kassidy stated, a moment later.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth frowned.

"Seth, he's losing it! I heard what you guys were talking about earlier. He's a loose cannon" Kassidy went on, as Seth sighed, knowing she was right.

"That's the whole reason I'm doing this" Seth told her, as she raised an eyebrow, wanting him to elaborate.

"The money we stole…it's going to get us into El Rey. A paradise" Seth answered.

"Your brother needs professional help, not a vacation" Kassidy muttered.

"Look, I can handle Richie, okay? I just need you to trust me" Seth insisted, as Kassidy's eyes softened.

"Okay" She nodded, much to Seth's surprise.

"Just like that?" Seth questioned.

"I've not got much choice in the matter, do I?" Kassidy shrugged.

"I think I'm just beginning to grow on you" Seth teased, as Kassidy laughed lightly.

"You wish" Kassidy teased, as the two shared a look.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I lost a bit of motivation with this story, but I'm back now. I'm really loving Seth/Kassidy's relationship, and hopefully you are too. If you want me to continue please leave a review so I know there's still interest in this story:)

nathaliecousty: Aw, that's great that this show is still getting new fans! Thank you, I'm so glad you like it, and hopefully will come back and read this new chapter:)


End file.
